


The Moon's Reflection

by Quintet



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Action, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quintet/pseuds/Quintet
Summary: The whims of the human heart are not constrained by logic or reason.  In its weakness, it seeks the warmth of others.  To find the one who would help her to understand this, one girl would go to the moon and back.
Relationships: Awane Kokoro/Kagami Masara
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	The Moon's Reflection

*drip*

A single sentence, tiny as a drop of water, could set it off.

Kokoro watched the drops meld into a stream, which poured into a milk-colored vortex as it met the soapy water in the sink. The hissing and splashing and churning left suds all over the sink walls and scattered them in the air, an errant bubble landing on her face. All that noise, however, was nothing compared to the voices crashing behind her.

“You never do ANYTHING for this family!”

“I don’t? I’m out there working all day and you can’t even do any of these goddamn dishes?”

It had started half an hour ago. The moment Kokoro heard her father in the doorway, she had taken a look at the sink; it was piled high with dishes. Then, looking at her mother resting on the couch, she felt her heart sink into her stomach. 

_Doesn’t she know that Dad’s gonna get mad about that? Why didn’t she… no_. Kokoro corrected herself mid-thought. _Mom’s been busy all day too, she’s tired. I should’ve done them myself._ Kokoro pushed her own tiredness to the back of her mind. She could only hope that her father was in a good mood. But her father’s footsteps were slow and heavy on the wooden floor as he stumbled into the living room, the stench of alcohol trailing behind him. He mumbled a greeting to his daughter before, finding the couch occupied, made his way to the kitchen.

“Oh. It would’ve been nice if somebody had done these dishes, but I guess nobody can help around the house.”

*drip*

Kokoro turned off the faucet. She could see the overhead lights shimmering in the soapy murky water. Staring into it, she could just barely make out her own face, staring back at her. Sometimes, her parents would quiet down, and she would get her hopes up that maybe now it was finally over. But then, the voices would spike again, higher than ever, rising and falling against her ears.

“Nothing, NOTHING I do is EVER good enough for you! Meanwhile you just go out and get drunk on your ass with your work friends!”

“You don’t do ANYTHING! Dishes not done, dinner not cooked, but you’re working so hard sleeping on the goddamn couch all night!”

“Screw you!”

Maybe Kokoro should’ve counted herself lucky. _After all, no matter how mad Mom is, or how drunk Dad gets, they never hit each other. And it's not like its always like this_. Most of the time, Kokoro loved her parents. She loved their smiling faces, her father’s belly laugh when her mother would tease him. And there were more good times than bad. But nights like this, when her parents turned into monsters wearing their faces, their angry voices joining into a single, hateful storm, she…

_No! I need to love them every night, not just the good ones! I just need to endure it just like usual, and everything will be just fine._

Kokoro spoke up. Compared to her parents’ shouting her voice was much smaller, but both of her parents immediately turned their attention to her.

“Mom, Dad, it’s okay. I’ll go and do the dishes, so please, just calm down and-”

“No, Kokoro.” Her father placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “It’s okay, you shouldn’t have to do everything just because SOMEONE can’t get off her ass.” Her father turned back to her mother, his face twisted in anger again.

“Oh, don’t you DARE drag Kokoro into this!” Her mother retorted, pushing Kokoro behind her. “I wonder who did all the chores while I was gone, because it sure as hell couldn’t have been you!”

“Now listen here, you-”

Kokoro turned away and headed back to the sink. If she just did these dishes, then there wouldn’t be any reason for her parents to fight. Even if it made her parents mad at her instead, it’d all be fine. She’d clean every dish they owned. It’d all be fine.

_It’ll all be fine._

“If you were just going to bitch every night, then you shouldn’t have even come back.” Her father’s tone was suddenly puzzled. “Why did you come back in the first place?”

“Obviously, it’s because I… I…” The venom was gone from her mother’s voice too. On the contrary, she sounded dazed. “One day, I suddenly just... I don't know. Why did I come back?”

*drip*

The sink, abandoned, was overflowing.

* * *

“You didn’t hear? Didn’t anybody tell you? I thought you of all people would know all about it.”

The noontime sun hung over Chuo Academy. Upon the sounding of the first lunch bell, the halls had transformed into a sea of blue and white as the students streamed from the classrooms to the cafeteria. One, a silver-haired girl with a stoic expression, walked briskly ahead while the other, a redhead with a prominent forehead, skipped alongside her.

“I don’t really care about gossip. What are you talking about?” Masara asked.

“Kokoro!” Upon hearing that name, Masara turned and faced Aimi.

“Kokoro? What happened to Kokoro?” 

“Whoa, calm down a bit!” Aimi leapt back from Masara’s laser-like gaze. “Anyway, don’t freak out, but Kokoro didn’t come to school today, and apparently nobody’s seen her since last night. I tried calling her in the bathroom earlier and her phone was off! Kokoro’s not the kind of girl to just ditch like this.”

“I didn’t know.” Masara said flatly. “We don’t have any classes together until after lunch.”

“Oh yeah… Anyway! There’s all sorts of rumors going about what’s going on with Kokoro. Sumire in Class C told me that she saw Kokoro checking into a hospital, but you know how she’s always making up stuff for attention." 

"Who's Su-"

"Aaand someone in my English class told me that she ran away over a boyfriend, but, well…” Aimi gave her a smug smile, “I think we both know that THAT one isn’t true!”

“What are you talking about? It’s not like-”

“Lemme guess, ‘it’s not like we’re that close or anything’”, Aimi said in a deadpan exaggeration of Masara’s voice, “‘We only eat lunch together every day and hang out and risk our lives fighting Witches together every day.’ You were gonna say something like that, right? I don’t even need magic to predict that one!”

Aimi was so incredibly right that even Masara couldn’t resist pouting a bit. “Are you here to tell me about Kokoro, or are you just trying to tease me?”

“A little of both, really. I’m just saying, if Hayato looked at me the same way I see you and Kokoro look at each other, I’d just… aaaaaah!" The outburst earned the two of them a few puzzled stares from the surrounding students. "A-anyway,” Aimi continued, “I’m all about love, so I definitely know love when I see it! I’m sure that wherever Kokoro is, she’s just waiting for you to rescue her and carry her away!”

Masara felt heat building in her face. For some reason, she was starting to feel a bit annoyed.

“Hey, isn’t that Hayato over there?” Masara pointed in a random direction, away from herself.

“EEK! H-Hayato? I wanna go see him… but I can’t let him see me… I haven’t even given him my love letter yet, today's the day I’ll definitely give it to him… oh but I’ve only proofread it four times… I’m sure that when he sees it he’llwanttogooutalonetogetherand…” Masara left Aimi to her delusions.

Weaving in between the crowds of chatting students, Masara found herself approaching the double doors leading into the cafeteria. She didn’t particularly enjoy the school food, nor did she particularly dislike it, but she preferred going through the day with a full stomach to an empty one. Her footsteps slowed and finally stopped. Masara didn’t realize she had she was standing still until she saw the sea of students surge past her.

 _That’s right. This is where I normally wait for Kokoro_.

Every day, at this very time and place, Kokoro would come barreling through the crowd to catch up with her, an occasional admonishment from a teacher or class representative trailing behind her. Hands on her thighs, panting for breath and with a huge smile on her face, Kokoro would ask Masara to eat lunch together. And every day, Masara would say the same thing in response:

“Do whatever you want.”

And so she had. Whether they had been huddled in some secluded corner of the cafeteria, or whether they had managed to sneak onto the roof, they had eaten lunch together every day. Uneventful moments would melt together and flow into the past. Whether it was about tests, or homework, or Masara's next swim meet, or their Witch-hunting plans for the day, the details of their conversations rarely lingered within Masara's memory. Only the warmth of the girl sitting next to her would remain. Which one of those drifting days had been the one where she had begun to look forward to this short time together?

Her reverie was interrupted by an announcement over the intercom:

“All tenth-grade teachers, please report to the staff room immediately. I repeat, all tenth-grade teachers please report to the staff room immediately.”

The hallway began to fill with a low buzzing. There hadn't been any need to announce what the meeting was about. Surely, whispers and rumors were swirling around like so many flies. Masara stood in the center of it all and felt her mood darken just slightly. She only had to think back, back to that day she had first stumbled upon Kokoro.

"In the end... I wasn't able to protect anything!"

Kokoro had sat huddled against a crumbling stone wall, her arms hugging her ample chest. Even while crying she had a handsome face. Her olive-green eyes wet with tears, her round cheeks flushed pink, her red lips curled with sobs, she had been a sight both beautiful and bewildering, a mass of intense emotions that Masara couldn't look away from. They had been complete strangers who had happened upon each other by chance, and yet that day Kokoro had confided everything to her. Even though Masara's words had been cold, Kokoro had asked to stay by her side.

How many of the students buzzing around her had even talked to Kokoro? How many had witnessed that scene, had seen Kokoro, battered and bruised in her Magical Girl uniform, all for the sake of her broken family? How many of them had seen the pain in Kokoro's heart, and felt their own heart twist in turn? The gossippers knew nothing, yet they felt they had the right to gleefully parade their two-faced worries. It was enough to make Masara lose her appetite. It was just as well, because unlike her peers, she had the ability to find out the truth.

Masara skulked away from the cafeteria, peeking inside each classroom until she found an empty one. In a flash of blue light Masara’s school uniform was transformed, the fabric becoming silky and transparent. Her low-cut top was bound around the waist by a black corset lined with ribbons. A delicate, see-through skirt showed off her long legs, trailed behind by two long, navy-blue coattails. Any of her classmates would be rather shocked to see her in this outfit, but any would-be gawkers would only see a shimmer of light and empty air. With her magic, Masara had the privilege of choosing who she revealed herself to.

Masara ducked back into the hallway and made her way to the staff room, being careful not to bump into anyone and cause any awkward questions. Masara had never actually seen the staff room, but she was able to find it by following a group of teachers, just barely squeaking in before the door closed. She leaned against a wall as an assortment of teachers sat around a table. After a few minutes, a round, white-haired man whom Masara recognized as the school’s principal, began. 

“Alright... now that everyone's here, let's begin the meeting. I'm sure why you all know why we've gathered today. It’s my understanding that Miss..." he glanced down the file on the desk, "...Miss Awane Kokoro was absent from homeroom today, is that correct?”

“Yes,” replied a mousy, middle-aged woman. She must have been Kokoro’s homeroom teacher. “But normally, a student playing hooky wouldn’t cause all of this fuss. It's not as if Miss Awane had a perfect attendance record, after all. After she was reported absent, a call was made to her parents, as per school policy. And when that happened…”

Now the school’s secretary straightened her glasses and spoke up. “Miss Awane’s parents were quite distraught when they learned that she didn’t show up to school, because they hadn’t actually seen her that morning. They thought that she had already left for school.”

“And they didn’t think that it was strange that they hadn’t seen their daughter since last night?” asked the homeroom teacher. “That strikes me as rather odd. 'Were there any other details that you could pick up?”

“Well, I did actually ask them that.” The secretary answered. Her expression turned grim. “When I did, her parents told me that they had had an argument last night, after which Miss Awane had told them that she was 'going out for some air.' That was the last time they saw her. Like I said, they were both very upset. If you ask me, I think that they were too ashamed of themselves to check on their daughter this morning!”

“Please, calm down.” The principal’s voice was firm for such an old man. “We’re all concerned about Miss Awane, but getting angry isn’t going to make the situation any better. In any case, she has only been gone for less than a full day, so there is no need for any immediate alarm. However, considering the circumstances, there is a real possibility that we could have a runaway situation. If Miss Awane were to be declared a missing person, that would mean police and detectives in our school. It’s important that we’re all on the same page as to what’s going on.”

Compared to the indignant secretary, the homeroom teacher was anxiously wringing her hands. “Oh, this is just awful. Kokoro is such a sweetheart, she’s the last person who deserves all of this on her shoulders. The other students are already spreading all sorts of rumors… it’s not as if any of this was her fault...”

The meeting continued on, but Masara had decided that she had heard everything that she needed to hear. Masara had suspected that it had been a family issue; after all, that day that they had met, Kokoro had confided in her, a complete stranger, about the burden she had placed on her own heart. She had looked so small amongst the shadows cast by the setting sun. Judging from what she had heard, it would take at least two to three more days before Kokoro would be declared a missing person. But now she was probably out there, somewhere, small and lost and hurting. Just the very thought of it caused something within Masara’s chest to tighten. 

_It hurts._

Masara made her decision. She would find Kokoro. And she needed to begin now.

The staff room door was still closed, but there was still one way out. A single window lay open, hopeful of catching a stray breeze to relieve the sweltering June heat. As she gripped the windowsill and gazed outward, the cloudless blue sky stretching out before brought to mind the scent of chlorine. Through the window she leapt, silent and graceful, falling a little bit too slowly toward the earth. Even the grass was barely marked by her landing. The life of a Magical Girl may have long-since grown dull, but the position still held its advantages.

Just beyond the school gates, the whole city lay within Masara’s gaze Somewhere out there, Kokoro was waiting for her. 

* * *

The sun sank beneath the skyline, slowly draping the horizon in deepening blues. The lights of the city were always on, but only at this time did they begin to become distinct. Beneath one of these lights, surely, was Kokoro. And beneath the dim overhead lights of a convenience store, Masara gazed from a window at the city beyond. 

Her search had not gone so well. After lurking around various public parks and restaurants (invisible the entire time to dodge any cops who could report her for truancy), she has made a tour of the entire city, buying a day pass on the Kamihama Outer Loop and meeting with various Magical Girls. 

From the chemistry lab of Minagi Freedom School, to the spacious and lonely Mikazuki Villa, then venturing east to the run-down streets of Daito Ward, none of the various leaders of Kamihama had been able to offer much more than apologies. She had even requested a meeting with Nanaka Tokiwa, that princess-like powerbroker with the scheming eyes, in the secluded halls of her family’s flower-arrangement school. But neither she nor her various subordinates had been able to offer much either, other than a promise to keep their eyes peeled.

Now, she would have to rely on her last resort. The Coordinator of Kamihama, Mitama Yakumo, knew every Magical Girl in the city by name, and offered her services without asking questions. Her office was a safe zone whose neutrality was enforced by every other faction. If there was anywhere a Magical Girl needed to lay low for a little while, it would be there. It may have been the best place to start, in retrospect, but Mitama was also a pain in the ass at the best of times. 

As she listlessly wandered the aisles, Masara’s eyes rested on a display of refrigerated takeout food. She hadn’t had a bite to eat since she had left the school, and all she had drank was a single cup of tea at Nanaka's headquarters (only because she had felt it dangerous to refuse). Eight hours on the summer-baked streets of Kamihama were rough even on a Magical Girl. She had more than enough money to grab some food, but…

“Hey, Masara! Is it okay if we eat lunch together?”

She could hear the words as clearly as if Kokoro had been standing next to her. She had never been the one to ask to eat lunch together, or to hang out. It had always been Kokoro, whether happy, angry or sad, who would be the one to take her hand. She was warm and bright, while Masara... wasn't. Masara had never thought that her way of living, of feeling no particular attachments to anything, was particularly wrong. But she knew how she could come off to people. She had always assumed that things were fine the way they were, but she knew that Kokoro was the type to repress her true feelings. Maybe she was hurting Kokoro as well. Maybe she should've been the one to ask to go to lunch together.

Stuffing her haul into her schoolbag, Masara left through the sliding doors and into the waiting dusk. The route to the Coordinator's office, deep in the backstreets of Shinsei, was so familiar to her that her feet practically walked on their own: a right here, a left there, straight on for two blocks until making another turn… the streets and alleyways grew narrower. Finally, she came upon a decrepit-looking office building. Masara knocked twice.

“Ah, a visitor! I wonder who it is~” sang a muffled voice. The door opened, revealing the Coordinator’s smiling face. “Ah, it’s the ever-mysterious Masara! Do you need an adjustment?”

Masara stepped in without answering. The facade may have been old and run-down, but the inside was spacious and well-furnished; rumor had it that this was the work of someone's illusion magic. The dark glass windows caught the last rays of the setting sun, causing the midnight-blue of the walls and ceiling to flicker and dance. To Masara, it brought to mind the oppressive tranquility of the deep ocean. No matter the time of day, within the Coordinator's office it always felt like the dead of night.

“Hm? What’s wrong, Masara?” Mitama skipped after Masara. “Cat got your tongue? Or are you just dumbstruck by the sight of your lovely Coordinator?”

Masara turned around. “I think you know why I’m here.”

If Mitama was surprised by Masara’s fowardness, her ever-cheerful expression didn’t betray this. “Whatever could you mean? I assure you that I’m completely innocent~”

“I normally come in here with Kokoro. If you really didn’t know anything, then you’d tease me and ask where she is. Even if you hadn’t seen her yourself, the various Magical Girls I’ve been contacting would’ve contacted you already.”

The smile slid from Mitama’s face; Masara’s plan had borne fruit.

“Well-reasoned, Masara.”

“Where is Kokoro?”

“Oh my, how blunt~ But then again, I guess that’s your character's appeal.” The Coordinator was all business now. “I won’t deny that Kokoro came here today, but, well, she asked me not to tell anyone where she was headed. And if I can’t be trusted to keep my client’s secrets, then I wouldn’t be able to fulfill my role as a neutral party. I hope that you can understand my position.”

“You can’t tell me anything?”

“I’m sorry, but Kokoro was very clear. She begged me to keep it a secret. Yes, even from you, Masara.”

Before they had met, Masara had seen occasionally seen Kokoro in the halls at school, chatting with friends like any normal person. But that one day, in that one scene stuck in Masara’s memory, Kokoro had looked so alone. For some reason, Kokoro had asked to stay together with her that day. For some reason, only Masara had been allowed inside of the walls that Kokoro had erected around her heart. She had taken that position next to her for granted. Now that she was on the other side, she felt a little cold, and small. This was loneliness. 

And Kokoro was all alone, too. If Masara’s heart was hurting now, then Kokoro’s heart...

Slowly, Masara got down on her hands and knees and bowed her head. She couldn’t see Mitama’s expression, but heard her gasp. She didn’t care. Any humiliation would be fine if she could just see Kokoro one more time. 

“Please. If there’s absolutely anything you can tell me, anything is fine. I’ll give you Grief Seeds, money, anything. Please.” Masara remained in her pose of supplication.

“Masara… please stand up. You’re making me feel like Nanaka.”

Mitama’s smile had returned, but something was different. It was a little smaller, but a little warmer too. Perhaps she had caught a glimpse of the true Mitama.

“Tell me, Masara. What are your true feelings for Kokoro? And I swear, if you tell me that you don't care either way, I'll have Momoko remove you from the premises.”

How could Masara possibly put it into words? The way that Masara's heart had started beating a little faster ever since they day they had met; how the feeling of Kokoro's slightly sweaty hand in hers raised her body temperature; how the glimpses of the delicate curve of her back in her Magical Girl outfit and the beautiful form of her legs would invade her thoughts at inopportune times; how could Masara put her feelings into words, when these were the only strong feelings that she had ever felt?

Even so, she had to try, for both her sake and Kokoro's sake. 

“I don’t really understand it, but, when I imagine her somewhere out there, sad and alone, my heart hurts. I want to stop hurting, and I want her to stop hurting. I want to be by her side, to stay with her. I want to see her smile again.”

“And when you find Kokoro, what are you going to say to her? I assume that you have an idea as to why she ran away, right?”

“How did you--?” Masara instinctively took a step back. _I thought I was the only one who knew!_ she thought to herself. The idea of somebody else knowing what Kokoro solely confided to her was distressing.

“When I adjust a girl’s Soul Gem, I make contact with her heart. It’s never intentional, but I immediately become privy to all of my clients’ emotions and secrets. It’s another reason why my confidentiality is so important.”

“Oh… I see.” Her thoughts returned to Mitama’s question. “I don’t really know how I can help her. My family gets along well, so I can’t really apply my situation to hers. But for some reason, Kokoro seems to feel better whenever she talks to me. When we first met, she was crying for her family. Now that she's out there crying for them again, I feel like I’m meant to find her again.”

Mitama was silent in thought for a moment. Her next words were slow and deliberate

“It’s true that I can’t tell her where she’s going, buuut… I think that I can get away with saying that she’s still in Kamihama. And after tonight, she won’t be in Kamihama anymore.”

“What?!”

“Think about it… if you wanted to run off, somewhere far away, as a teenager who doesn’t have a whole lot of money, in our nation of Japan, how would you travel? Just asking.”

The answer was obvious. She would take the train. The Kamihama Outer Loop could take you to any of Kamihama’s wards, but to travel to a far-away city, you could only take the commuter rail out of Shinsei Ward’s train station. And once you boarded that train, you could be almost anywhere in Japan within hours.

Mitama came close, way too close, and whispered in Masara’s ear. “I’d suggest you hurry, Masara. And think very carefully about what your feelings are before you see her again.” Now Mitama wore the Coordinator’s enigmatic smile once more. 

Masara turned to leave. But before she left…

“Mitama, you’re annoying.”

“Oh dear, you wound me~!”

“You’re a pain in the ass, but… thank you.” Masara bowed. “I’m in your debt.”

“I’ll be sure to remember that! Now run along, and don’t you come back without that cute friend of yours, okay?”

Masara stepped into the dusk and melted into the shadows. 

“Love truly does bring out the best in us, doesn’t it?” Mitama softly asked herself. "I believe in you, Masara."

* * *

Masara leapt from rooftop to rooftop, the twin tails of her skirt fluttering behind her. She hadn’t bothered turning invisible again; all she was concerned about was getting to the train station as quickly as she could. As she raced atop the city, Mitama’s words echoed in her mind.

“Think very carefully about what your feelings are before you see her again.”

But Masara didn’t know anything about the feelings in her heart. All she knew was that it was hurting. Maybe if she had never met Kokoro, then she would’ve never known about this pain. But even though it hurt, she couldn't imagine living without it. She needed Kokoro to explain it to her. She needed Kokoro to make her heart stop hurting, to let it keep hurting. She needed Kokoro, but when she tried to put words to the reason, they kept getting caught in her throat. 

The train station was on the edge of town, nestled right next to a small wood, the white stone building huddling between the surrounding trees. Even from here, she could hear the low rumbling of a passing train. The moment that the train station came into sight, however, Masara felt a strong reaction from her Soul Gem. The air around her began to shiver in a way that was all-too-familiar to Magical Girls.

“What-”

She stumbled to a halt a step too late as the very space around her twisted, her surroundings dissolving into a swirling foam of hideous colors. Masara was falling now, twisting through empty space as threads of every color flew past her, twisting together to form the ground that was approaching way too quickly. Unable to get her bearings midair, Masara did her best to shield her face and neck and braced herself for a hard landing.

When she did hit the ground, however, the ground slightly gave way beneath her, and instead of hard concrete or earth, she was enveloped in softness. She was a bit dazed from her fall, but not injured. Slowly getting to her feet, Masara took a moment to get her bearings.

All around her were vast, rolling hills in sickly hues of green and blue-- literally rolling, as the threads of fabric that made up the hills were spinning around and around. Dotting the landscape were giant metal looms, continuously spinning the thin white strands falling from the stars in the sky above into more of the landscape. This perversion of reality was unmistakable: Masara had fallen into a Witch’s labyrinth. 

“Damn, not now…” Masara scanned her surroundings, searching for anything that the labyrinth could interpret as an exit. Kokoro would certainly castigate her for leaving a Witch free to spread its corruption, but that was preferable to having to watch her disappear into the horizon. Yet all that Masara could see was an endless expanse of land and sky. 

As she searched, dark figures began to dot the crests of the nearby hills. They were vaguely human-shaped, but the closer they came the less human they looked. They wore brown cloth robes, pitch-black arms carrying staves, and from the neck of their outfits emerged metal compassses. One of them pointed its staff at her and, sounding the horn hanging around its neck, began to charge downhill at her, the others following suit.

Masara materialized a shortsword into her hand. Normally, this Magical Girl business was completely dull, just another chore by which to mark the gray passing of days. But now, looking at the Familiars charging toward her, Masara felt a cold fire burning in the pit of her stomach. 

_I just wanted to find Kokoro. I was so close to finding Kokoro. But now…_

Her sword arm trembled. Her legs shook, too. But Masara wasn’t afraid. This wasn’t fear.

As the vanguard, coming within range, began to raise its staff, it could only see empty space. In a blink Masara reappeared behind it, her sword dragging tattered scraps of brown cloth. The Familiar never even realized that it was dead. Masara looked up at the remaining enemies and whispered a single word.

“Move.”

Before the Familiars had a chance to strike, Masara leapt into the mob. She faded in and out of sight, only the sparks flying as her blade clashed with her enemies being any indication of where she was. She cut one, then two Familiars to pieces before a third caught her blade on its staff. Gripping with both hands, Masara snapped its weapon and drove the tip of her blade into the compass head, which dissolved into black smoke. Before Masara could turn around, she felt a heavy, blunt force crash into her side. She blindly threw her weapon in the direction of the pain and heard a metallic clang as it found its mark. In front of her, two more Familiars were holding up their staves, reading bolts of dark energy. Masara had barely finished conjuring a new blade before she was upon them.

It had been a long time since Masara had truly fought with this level of abandon. Every move, every swing and thrust of her sword was to kill. Every blow that her enemies landed upon her was met with instant termination. The pain was distant to her. Even her search for Kokoro seemed to fade into the background. The only thing she could feel was a white-hot rage, at the Familiars, at the Witch who had constructed it, at the very landscape around her.

Masara leapt above the last few Familiars and gripped her sword in both hands. Dodging and weaving around their blasts, she plunged her sword into the ground between them. Blades of light erupted around her, skewering the last of her opponents and scattering their dust to the air. The last scattered bits of brown sackcloth and metal scraps dissolved into black smoke. The ground beneath Masara began to shake violently. The very sky began to unzip itself, revealing eyes within eyes, all of them glaring hatefully at her.

It was just as well. If she couldn’t find the exit, then she’d simply have to eliminate the Witch who had trapped her in here. Her rage still burning bright within her, she stared fearlessly into the eyes of the Labyrinth.

“Come.”

With that, mountains of white fluff erupted from the ground, surrounding her in all directions. Caught in its infinite tangles were hundreds of wooden crosses. From within a wall of fluff opposite to her emerged a monstrous sheep, wearing a bonnet fashioned after a peacock’s tail. It was trembling, but whether out of fear or anger Masara neither knew nor cared. With a terrible scream, the Sheep Witch fired its own eyes at her like bullets. Masara disappeared, throwing the eyes off balance, and the Witch howled as it took a sword blow to its side. Leaping back, Masara readied herself to dodge and counter the next blow. The Witch lowered its horns and charged. Masara prepared to deftly step away, and then her leg gave out beneath her. She didn’t even have time to curse before she took the blow in her side, throwing her against the wall of fluff. 

Masara looked to her left. The fluff had been stained red. When she tried to stand, she almost immediately crumpled to the ground. The Witch began to tremble once more, its eyes vibrating violently.

 _So this is it,_ she thought. _I’m going to die here._ She knew it would happen one of these days. The concept of living and dying had never really weighed on her mind. A strong Magical Girl kills Witches, and a strong Witch kills Magical Girls. It was only logical. She had just wish that she could’ve found Kokoro before the end. 

Kokoro, smiling, her warm hand in hers. Kokoro, crying, looking for comfort. Kokoro, together with her. Kokoro, waiting for her. Her mind was filled with Kokoro.

_No! I don’t want to die! Not yet!_

The Witch took aim, and fired.

*Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!*

Gunshots rang out across the air. The Witch’s eyes crashed into the ground. Standing atop the mountain of white was a red-haired girl in a cowboy hat, blowing the smoke off of a revolver.

“A-Aimi?!”

“Masara!” Aimi called out, summoning a second revolver in her left hand. “I’ll handle this! You get yourself outta here, alright?”

“But-”

“Kokoro’s waiting for you, right?” Aimi flashed her a wild grin. “Go on, run! Grab Kokoro’s hand and never let it go!” The Witch prepared to fire another volley, but before it could even shoot its eyes, they shattered beneath a hail of bullets. “And as for YOU, Witch, I won’t let you get in the way of love!” And in a smaller voice, she squealed “Oh, that was so cool! If Hayato could see me now...”

Aimi had given her this chance. But where was the exit? Masara managed to stumble to her feet, only for one leg to begin to sink into the ground. That’s when it hit her. Summoning her blade again, she cut and hacked her way through the strands of yarn that made up the ground. After a few strokes, the hole she had cut grew wider and wider. A few feet deep and the hole opened into an abyss of empty space. At the very bottom Masara could make out a spatial distortion lined with runes; this had to be the Labyrinth’s exit. 

She looked up at Aimi, locked in fierce battle against the blinded but still ferocious Sheep Witch. “Aimi!” She called out.

“You can thank me later! Now git!”

Masara half-jumped, half-fell into the exit.

* * *

Masara found herself deposited in a heap in the shadow of a building across from the train station. Slowly, she managed to bring herself to the feet by leaning heavily against the wall. Her breathing was still rather painful, but she didn't have any major injuries. Transforming back into her school uniform, she gingerly tested her leg. The instant she put weight on it, a sharp, hot pain raced up her calf. No matter how much of a hurry she was in, she would need to wait a few moments for her magic to heal the worst of her injuries. 

Injured, humiliated, barely able to move Masara may have been, but she was alive. Not only was she alive, but her goal was literally within her sight. She had always thought that Aimi was rather annoying, but she owed the girl a sincere thank-you the next time she saw her. 

Masara scanned the area. She didn't need to take long to look. Next to the stairs, a girl carrying a large backpack leaned against the railing. Masara couldn’t see her face, but her hair was fashioned in two loops hanging by the side of her head. There was no time to waste. She limped forward, step by step. She would've crawled if she needed to.

“Kokoro.”

At the familiar voice, Kokoro turned around. “I always knew that you’d find me. Thanks for taking the time to look for me, Masara.” Kokoro’s smile somehow didn’t match with her eyes.

“It’s not just me. Your parents, the other students, the school officials, they’re all concerned about you.”

“Yeah, but I know that only you would chase after me. Thanks.”

As Masara came closer, she could see that the skin around Kokoro’s olive-green eyes were puffy and swollen. And as Kokoro noticed the pained way that Masara was walking, she quickly rushed over to support her.

"Masara, you're hurt!" Kokoro's eyes quickly darted over every rip in Masara's clothes, every bloodstain where her wounds hadn't closed up yet. "What happened to you? Did you fight a Witch or something? Did you..." Kokoro suddenly averted her eyes. "You got hurt like this from coming after me, didn't you?"

“Don't worry about me,” Masara said gently. "I'm fine. You've been crying." Kokoro’s silence was a confirmation. Masara continued, “Kokoro, all of this, you running away, your crying, this is all about your parents fighting, right?”

Kokoro shook her head. “Not really. I’m used to them fighting by now. Last night wasn’t even that bad, to be honest. It’s just…” Kokoro’s eyes dimmed, “It’s just me. My dad had asked my mom why she even came back, and she didn’t even know. Neither of them knew, just me. They clearly didn’t want to be together, but I’m forcing them to stay together anyway. It’s not my parents making each other miserable… it’s just me.” Kokoro pulled the straps of her backpack against her chest. “Hey, Masara?”

“Yeah?”

“Come with me. Let’s run away together. We could board the next train out of Kamihama right now, just the two of us. We could go somewhere nice, with lots of nature… we would barely even have to fight Witches. We could get away from all of this! If I’m with you, I’m sure that everything will be fine.”

Masara looked up at the train station display. The next train would be boarding in about five minutes. The contract she had made would ensure that the two of the would never want for money, and her magic would allow the two of them to disappear from prying eyes. Surely there was some rural town up north with someone who would let people board for cheap. They really could just run away. And yet…

“No,” Masara answered. “I won’t run away with you, Kokoro.”

“But you don’t understand, Masara!” Kokoro’s face twisted with anguish. “I’m the one who forced us to be a family! I’m the one who trapped all of us in this hell, and we’ve just had to endure it day after day after day. It’s my fault, so if I’m gone then maybe…”

“And then what?” Masara interrupted. “Is that really going to solve anything? Would you really be satisfied with that outcome? Your parents would never stop looking for you. Could you really live with hiding from them for the rest of your life?” Masara’s steel-colored eyes gazed into Kokoro’s, which were quickly filling with tears.

“But you told me that I should live for myself!” Kokoro shouted. “Don’t you remember when we first met? You told me that I should think about my own happiness. I don't even know what I'm doing anymore, but I always believed that you would understand me. Please, Masara, I can't do this without you!” 

“I never forgot.” Masara’s tone was quieter than usual. “I know that you’ve been hurting a lot. I know that you blame yourself. But running away won’t solve anything. It won’t make you happy.” Kokoro's hand was so close to her own. All Masara needed to do was to grasp it, somehow convey the feelings that she couldn't put into words. 

“What do you even know about happiness, anyway!?”

The words were out of Kokoro’s mouth before she could stop them. Masara broke her gaze, her eyes downcast; just that little bit was enough to make Kokoro cringe as if struck. She turned around and bolted into the station, leaving Masara alone at the entrance.

A pleasant chime rang throughout the station, followed by an announcement over the intercoms: "The next train, departing to Sapporo Station, will soon be approaching Platform 3."

If Kokoro boarded that train, then no matter how hard Masara searched she would never find Kokoro again. After only a few minutes, she would be able to eat lunch alone in peace again. She wouldn’t have to worry about protecting someone else while fighting Witches. She was sure that even the constant pain in her chest would eventually fade away. Kokoro's words had hurt. There was nothing wrong with avoiding painful things. And then, one day, when this world didn't need her anymore, she'd die, fading away in a Labyrinth somewhere. Such an existence wasn't so bad.

She ran. Her legs, honed from years of competitive swimming, carried her down three, then four stairs at a time as the sound as her footfalls echoed throughout the stone tunnel. As she felt the pain in her right leg flare up, she isolated and buried it through sheer force of will. She felt every beat of her heart reverberate throughout her entire body, time seeming to slow down with every pulse.

 _Ah_ , a _ll of those swim meets, and track meets, all of those races… this pounding in my chest… this is how all those other girls felt._

Finally, the boarding dock came in sight. At that moment, a low, deep rumbling filled the air; the train would arrive at any second. She wasn’t going to make it.

 _Faster._

Her breaths couldn’t keep up with her, and her chest burned.

_Faster._

Her body couldn’t keep up with her, and her legs burned.

_Faster!_

Her heart could never keep up with Kokoro, so she ran. 

Another chime. "The train, departing to Sapporo Station, is now arriving at Platform 3. Please stay behind the yellow line."

And just as it felt like her body would collapse, just as the train pulled into the platform, she saw those two absurd hair loops.

“Kokoro!” Her shout echoed from wall to empty wall.

Kokoro turned around, her face damp. “Masara, you-”

Masara grabbed her hand. Kokoro had grabbed her hand a few times before, but Masara had never realized how soft and warm it was until now. No, that was a lie. Masara had always known, but she had been too afraid to acknowledge it.

“Masara, please… let go.” The train doors opened, but Kokoro made no effort to wrench her hand free.

“Don’t leave me, Kokoro.” 

Kokoro’s eyes widened as her free hand clutched at her chest. She jerked her hand out of Masara’s grip, but made no other move. 

"The train is now closing its doors. Please do not attempt to board the train." 

The two girls stood motionless, watching the doors close before the train lumbered off into the darkness of the tunnel. Suddenly, Kokoro threw her arms around Masara’s shoulders, dampening Masara’s blazer with her tears.

“Why?” She cried. “I said something so… so horrible to you… so why?”

“People often say extreme things when they’re under stress,” Masara responded matter-of-factly. “In other words,” her tone was softer now, “I know you didn’t mean it.”

“But then, why? You always talk about what’s in it for you, or how you don’t really care either way. So why are you so nice to me? Why did you chase after me?”

“Because, I…” For some reason, the word that Masara wanted to say had stuck in her throat. “I… You were right. I don’t really know what happiness is. But whenever I’m around you, I’ve noticed that my heart begins to beat faster. Whenever we have to part ways, I find myself wishing for just one more minute, one more second by your side. Whenever I see you cry, just like this, it hurts so much I can't bear it. The reason why I chased after you so far isn't because of the school, or your family, or anything else... I just wanted to see you one more time. You always give me so much of your heart, but I've never known what to do with it until now. But even if you leave, I wanted to tell you that... even though I might be mistaken, I think that you're what my happiness is." Masara couldn't understand why it was so hard to look into Kokoro's eyes now, why her face was flush with fever. "I think what I'm trying to say is, I"- 

Masara's words were interrupted by Kokoro's lips, drawing her precious friend into a kiss. Lately, Masara's thoughts had often been intruded by the though of how soft they must be, how sweet with the scent of chapstick, but she had never even dreamed of this. They were soft, and warm, pressing tenderly against her own and drawing in Masara's senses. She felt Kokoro pull her body in closer, not moving a muscle as her friend embraced her. When Kokoro pulled back, Masara’s expression was blank.

Kokoro stared into Masara’s eyes, waiting for a response, any response. Doubt began to flicker across her face. “Did I… did I misunderstand?”

Masara’s answer was to pull Kokoro in for another kiss, her lips overwhelming the shorter girl as Kokoro melted into Masara’s arms. Bringing one of her hands to caress Kokoro’s face, Masara gently brushed away the teardrops dotting her friend’s delicate eyelashes. She felt Kokoro’s arms tighten around her shoulders, and her firm breasts press into her own through their clothes; her entire body was surrounded by Kokoro’s warmth.

Kokoro, who was always so kind, so cheerful, who had always put up walls around her heart, was in Masara’s embrace, completely giving herself up to her. Masara’s chest was pounding, more than in any race, filling her ears and her entire body with a surging flame.

 _Ah,_ Masara thought, _It was this. This is what I was looking for, all along._

After a too-short eternity, they broke their kiss, but remained in each other’s arms. 

“No, you didn’t misunderstand,” Masara said. For some reason, that made Kokoro burst into laughter, her eyes still glistening with tears.

“Masara,” Kokoro answered, “I love you.” Even if she hadn’t said anything, those words were written all over her face, so bright that Masara felt like she needed to shield her eyes.

“How frustrating…” Masara muttered. At Kokoro’s confused expression, Masara continued, “You say something like that so easily. It’s not fair.”

Kokoro giggled. “It’s true though! I love you a whole lot! Well, if you’re jealous…” Kokoro brought her face close enough that their noses touched, “you’ll just have to steal those words right out of my lips.” Such a provocation would not go unanswered, and Masara pulled Kokoro into another kiss, her tongue parting her lover’s lips as Kokoro let out a soft moan.

“Hey!” A sharp voice cut through the silence. “What the hell are you two kids doing?”

Masara instantly turned toward the stranger, putting Kokoro behind her. Beneath a wall-mounted light was a man in a dark uniform. One of his hands rested on a small, rectangular box on his waist. He was just a police officer on patrol. Even so, it would be awkward if a missing girl were to be seen right here.

< _Grab my hand, Kokoro._ > Masara was using the telepathy that all Magical Girls had access to. < _We’re leaving._ >

No sooner had Kokoro grabbed Masara’s hand than the two of them vanished into the night. Anyone watching would’ve seen only a shimmer of air where they once stood. The police officer, confounded, looked around and promptly gave up.

“Must be getting tired,” he yawned. “I think it’s time for a coffee.”

* * *

The two girls finally popped back into visible reality at the entrance to a local park. The gate was closed, but a nearby street lamp cast its light on a wooden bench where they could sit. Kokoro put down the load on her back with visible relief.

“Masara, was it really okay for you to use your magic like that?”

“It’s fine,” Masara answered. “I’ve been using it a lot today anyway.”

“That’s NOT fine! And you're injuries still haven't fully healed, either... let me see your Soul Gem.” Kokoro’s expression brooked no argument, so Masara summoned her Soul Gem into her hand. Dark clouds swirled within its pale blue light. “I knew it… you've already used so much magic because of me...”

“Yeah, but don’t--”

“Don’t tell me not to worry about you, Masara. Especially after today… you need to take responsibility for kissing me like that.” Kokoro pulled out a Grief Seed and held it to the Soul Gem, watching intently as the impurities were sucked away. Masara instantly felt much lighter; she hadn’t realized how burdened her Soul Gem had become.

“Thanks.” Masara reached into her pack and pulled out the bag from the convenience store. Pulling out two small plastic bento boxes and two cans of juice, she offered one of each to Kokoro. “I know its late, but… do you… um… want to have lunch together?”

“Wow, Masara, I think this the first time you’ve asked to eat lunch with me. I’m so happy!” Kokoro took a bento and began wolfing it down.

“Well, you never had to ask.” Masara took a bite into a piece of chicken out of her own bento. It had nothing on the ones that Kokoro could make. Even so, as she felt Kokoro’s head nuzzle into her shoulder, she decided that this late lunch was one of the best she’d ever had. 

The summer night was cool, and the two were content to let the moments pass by with the breeze. It was a while before Kokoro spoke up.

“Hey, Masara… I’m sorry. I really am. For running away, for making you chase after me, for saying those things I said… everything was just so overwhelming that I just lost control for a bit, and I was lashing out. I guess I’m no better than my parents after all. But… somehow, I knew that you’d be there to pull me back. I promise not to cry like that again, okay?”

“You don’t need to promise that,” Masara responded. “From now on… if you need to cry, I don’t mind… no, that’s not it.” Masara extended her arm, hesitated, and then finally brought it around Kokoro’s waist. “I don’t think that I can help you solve your family’s problems. But if you need to talk, or to cry, then I’ll be here. Is that okay?”

“Of course.” Kokoro squeezed her body against Masara’s.

“What will you do now?” Masara asked. “There's a good chance that your parents will calm down for a little while, but they might fight again in the future. Is that okay with you?”

Kokoro took a drink of her juice. "No, it's not okay. It's not fine. But I'm not going to run away anymore. If my parents can't take charge, then I will. Step by step, I'll bring us together. And, if at the end it turns out that my parents really don't belong together then... I'll find some way to undo my wish. And if that happens, well..." Kokoro smiled coyly, "my offer to run away together still stands."

"Well..." Masara said thoughtfully, "I don't really care for the cold that much. So not Sapporo."

Kokoro laughed. "Okay then, lets go on a honeymoon in Okinawa! Anyway... even if it takes years, and even if I have to take breaks sometimes, I'll get to the top of this mountain. Because I have the best hiking partner in the world."

"Your dad?"

Kokoro gave her a light flick on her head. "I'm talking about you, Masara!"

It was beginning to get late. The lights lining the street were beginning to flicker out, one by one. Masara wished she could gather them in her hands, so that their night wouldn't have to end. But Kokoro's yawn pushed her onward.

"Are you going to go home tonight, Kokoro?"

“I will, but not tonight. I still need a little while to sort things out, so… can I stay with you? Just for tonight?”

Masara spoke without thinking.

“Yeah.” Suddenly, Kokoro giggled. “What’s so funny?”

“It’s just… your smile is so beautiful, Masara.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, remember when I said that I hoped that my next work wouldn't take so long? Those sure were good times, weren't they? Times that I spent working and playing Monster Hunter... Anyway, thank you for taking the time to read this MasaKoko fic! I was a bit worried I wouldn't be able to do this pairing justice since I didn't have as much experience with this pairing, but I hope I was able to put together something nice. Be sure to leave any comments and critiques you have!
> 
> Also, just in case it needs to be said, please don't run away from home if your parents are fighting. You will probably not be rescued by a gallant magical girl. And don't jump out of windows, either, no matter how much you want to emulate that one memoria. Say NO to evade cheese.


End file.
